Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Yaeger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = Riding a stage to Abelene with a grandfather and his son, the Two-Gun Kid is instantly recognized by the boy who idolizes the famous gunslinger. Suddenly their coach stops when a woman runs out into the road asking the driver for help. She explains that her horse threw her and it's caught in a clump of bushes and she needs help freeing it. This turns out to be a ruse as the girl -- named Kitty -- calls her friends Hunk and Spade who have come to rob the coach. After they unload the valuables, the two men decide to kill the witnesses, something that Kitty is against. Spade then forces her to comply. When the boy asks the Two-Gun Kid why he isn't doing anything, his grandfather tells the boy that all gunslingers are naturally cowards looking out for only themselves. The Kid however goads Kitty into using her shotgun skills to disarm Hunk, wounding his arm. When Spade decides to kill them all, the Kid jumps him and knocks him down. When Spade tells Hunk to shoot the Two-Gun Kid in the back, Hunk shoots Spade instead, realizing that he was using him the whole time. With Spade dead, Hunk and Kitty surrender and the boy and his grandfather have a new respect for the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spade * Hunk * Kitty Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Masked Rider! | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle4 = Gun-Fight in Crow Town! | Synopsis4 = In the town of Crow Town, owner Matt Crow runs wild, shooting his guns in the air and telling the locals he can do whatever he wants since he owns everything and decides to prove it by telling the locals that he will fight the next person who comes into town. As it happens the Two-Gun Kid rides right into town just at that moment and Matt Crow challenges him to a draw. Before the Kid can draw, one of Crow's minions sneaks up behind the Kid and wings him in the shoulder. Matt is angry at this interference and sends him packing then orders the locals to bring the Two-Gun Kid to the doctor, get him patched up and get him out of town. However the next morning Matt changes his tune and comes to visit the Kid as he recovers. He offers the Kid a job working for him. However, the Kid refuses to work for him and Matt storms out warning the Kid that nobody refuses him. When the Kid recovers enough to leave his bed he goes looking for Matt and finds the man who shot him instead. With the locals unwilling to do anything, the Kid beats his shooter senseless. The sheriff then shows up and tells Two-Gun is under arrest for creating a public disturbance. The Kid is surprised that the sheriff isn't cowed by Matt Crow's trouble. Before the sheriff can arrested the Kid, Matt arrives and stops him. He then challenges the Two-Gun Kid to a draw and when the Kid wins, he convinces Matt that he should use his frenetic energy on the side of the law and convinces him to take over for the sheriff who wishes to retire. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Matt Crow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The origin of the Two-Gun Kid told in the first story contradict the origins made in and . The story is retold (with new art) in . * Starting this issue Cyclone is depicted as being a white stallion again as he was originally depicted back in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}